Gary Bear
by 2MAnHumans1HalfGirl
Summary: Ash's rival Gary Oak comes across a special little someone in the forests of the Kanto region...


**Gary Bear**

 **A Pokemon-Care Bear Crossover**

Owr jurny starts with a _new_ protajinst: Gary Oak! Gary was off. He din't not like ass ketchup. He wanted to be the best that their was ever in existed. "Stupid Ash! Always touching picachu. I'm sooooooo jelly!" Just as he said that, he was walking thru the woods. He heard a crackle! "Crakle, crakele crackeliot!" it said. OBVIOSY there was a manys smart foot bie him. "Who dare to approach the daring, smart, and powerer Jary Oakwood?!" He ased the foot. "I can do that..." said the little thing. But what was the little thiong. How did he no it was lil? Find out in the next episode of riht now!

"Ta-da... -coughing like a scary penguin-" said the larger than little but still not that big a thing thing. "Isa mee! Happytime Bear!" said it. "Oh woah wow on a hotdog cow! A new pokeman! I gotta scan it with my red box!" responed gary to the pink, soft, hard teddy bear who could speek japanese or english! (IDK where pokemons take place at really, so no language is safe) Just like that, bary pulled out a red box filled with voices. The voice spoke to him once he opened the cube. "This pokemon is" and then it bloo up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That cost me 4 murders!" said gary all sad and upset that his tech died on him without warning or caring about his feelings. "Oh, you seem to be sad at that box now." said bear guy. Lemme make you happy! It thought to itself. "Lemme make you happy!" It said to the now crying, humped over little boy with stupid hair.. Oakboy felt nervouse as the odd pokemen got closed. He kiked it right in the gabber! "OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL FOOD MAN MIKE!" responded the toy pluhie. "I'm very sorry I am 2 u." said human. "You touched me funny tried to?" "Yes!" screamed love object! "My one purpose in existence is to ensure the happiness of all human beings! And myself..." It winked mischeevously at the startle yet secure-feeling child. "What about the hungary boys in afrika? They is hungy and sads, not are they?" Asked the crybaby. "They will want that pink fur meat more than meeee." He tot he maded good point. "I said humans silly boy!" Clearly this bare was a racism. Gary liked that. It made him happy. Happytime Bear, sencing his happy thoughts with it's 7.5th sence, began to approach him slowy. This time, a footed leg did not approach him her it fast at all! Jaryboy let the bear on hims chest cause he was weeping like a sissy baby on the ground a few seconds ago and still kind of was butt completely now with the furry on him. "You can help me beat ass ketchup! Rite?1 That'd make me reely happy!" asked hopefully and not nervously Gary oak. "I cood!" said the love toy! With that, the bear levitated 6 feet under in the opposite direction and began chanting demons. "FDTGJXCYKFLGU" said the possesion bear. (It sounded nicer in person, but you wern't there, so dont judge me bro.) With that again, the demon toy let out a giant fire ball laser death-ray beem from its belly drawing! It lasted about one or eleven seconds befor it stopped. The bear fell to the floor, smiling. "I did it!" Sayed the beer. "Did wat?" assed fary. "I beet ass catchup! 4 U!" "What ever do you meen, little pink furry demon hoo makes he smile now?" Asked the boy who cried Damnit when ash beet him. "That laser happines beam was shot straight at ashy boy! It'll hit him in 2 more sentences." "What?" Confused gary. "Now." Said the spawn of happines. Sudenly, a big purple light fashed and a mooshroom cloud appeard in the distance. Ash was beeted alright! Gary felt it in his ass. "Ohhhhhh... moaned Gary?" sweetness overwelmed him. "Be mine!" asked dairy. "The bear responded. "Shir rhing mah boy!" so the spikey child pushed one of his balls against the creature. It turned read, then flashed white many times giving some japanese children far away some seziurs. It then went up inside the ball, and slept for many months. The next day, gary got to his house. Pro Oak was off doing "reseach," so Gary had the lab all to himnselph. "I bearnapped you, Happytime Bear-a-chu!" he thru his special ball. A flash. A Gordon. And suddenly, a bear, all happy and smiling and demonic. Just the way Oakland liked it. "Pronounced us, bear and man!" declared OakGary to the bear thing. "Yes." agreed the bear thing. "Now that we're maraged under Arcius, we can do illegal stuff legally without getting punished by the whip!" explained Garman. "Unless that's the way you like it..." "No, I prefer other things... like..." said the bear love doll. It went through a three day explanation of naughty things that made gary very happy. Professor Oak never returned, so they guess that he got eaten by a catterpee. "Now, enough with words, it's time to get physical! Physical! It's time to get physical!" He began singing that one song, the child did. Bear agreed. They lay down on the examination table. "Time for SECKS!"

Oak said that, not bear.

The boy gazed long at the bear's mounds of love. How arusing it were. Them innocenyt and supple flesh. He spanked it. "Oooh." it cood and began to shiver. It liked it. Gary got that whip they mention earlier and bgan to whap it across his buttom -WHAP- -WHAP- -WHAP-. The bear couldn't hardly take it much longer, and soon reached his peak, spilling his happiness juice all over the table. Gary never felt more excited in his short child life. He felt so hot under the collar that he felt the need to take his shirt off. So he ded. Happytime burr murred at his naked, young, fit body. He was already ready once more. Gary pushed into his love hole, and the bear screamed. Clap, clap. CALP. Gary went harder and harder until it seemed like the table would buckle under them. It did, and when the pair fell to the ground, gary screamed and filled his bear with happy loveness. They lay there, too lazy to move, and just enjoyed the feeling of one another's love on them. They were turly, man and burr.

Teh next day in morning times, man and not man woke up frum their deep, deeeeep slumber party. "Man, what happened last night?" Assed Gary Bear, who has now graduated from small stupid child to mildly horny teen. "Magic happened. All over the places." Responed Happytime Bear Bear. (His name was happy time bear, so they added bear to the end as his new last name. That's how culture works after all. And it signals that bear is the true husbanu.) "Now that was what I call a _BEAR_ of a time!" Laughed Bary Poke! Nobdy laughed. Not even ash cause he's dead. I was a very bad joke and if you laughed you're a pedophile. "What now?" Asked the confuseded and loving Garyyy. "Now we move on." Replied bear. "Agreeded I do-ith to you idea." Agreeded Gark Oak Bear Man Jackle. So the pair couple went to the porch and sang "Want your bad romance" by GAGa the lady. It made them bond harder. So hard in facj that they spent the rest of their lifes in the lab. Darkness consumed their madden love. They turned pale and skinny from never eating and only sexting with new pokedexes. These were great times for childen. It showed hown mans and beasters could be happy, if not a lilbit toooo happy, for all eternity until they died and were forgoten by everything. THE END. Or is it...?


End file.
